SESTGTMOYD Halloween Special
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: It's Halloween time and Rago gets a idea for the whole Nemesis gang to do something special for the holiday. So, why not go to the scariest scare house in the country? What happens when an awesome weekend goes bad when someone gets separated form the group? Can they find this person or will they be lost in the world of their fears? Rago X Dynamis, Herschel X Cycnus, Yaoi! AU


Happy Halloween everyone! Thank you for reading this! Before we began this is based off of my earlier FanFic in 'Six Easy Steps To Get The Man Of Your Dreams'. It's two years later so their in their senior year. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was senior year and Rago's most favorite time of the fall season, Halloween. Dynamis and Rago had been dating almost two years now and because of this time of the year the blackette was in a extremely good mood. It was a boring lunch period and the normal people sat at the Nemesis table. These people were Rago, Dynamis, Cycnus, Herschel, Keyser and Pluto.<p>

"You know what?" Rago said one day during the oh so boring lunch.

"What is it, Rago?" Dynamis asked getting the others attention. "Is something wrong?" His voice was laced with concern, Rago smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, sweets. I just got an idea! Next weekend is Halloween and we should go do something!" Herschel raised an eyebrow. "_All_ of us?" The black haired male gave a nod and put an arm around his boyfriend.

"What do you have in mind? Movie?" Rago chuckled at Cycnus' innocence. "Scare house!" He announced to get raised eyebrows or stunned expressions of fear, that expression of fear was Dynamis. Herschel, Keyser and surprisingly Pluto gave smirks. "I'd be up for that but, which one? There's hundreds of them thought out the country." Herschel asked. Rago placed his hand on his chin and began to think, which one indeed?

"How about Lucifer's Hell Gate Hospital?" Everyone looked over to Cycnus who was snuggling against Hershel's arm. "It's the scariest place on the map and it's just a few hours away, plus while we're waiting for it to open here's plenty of other things to do." Herschel looked down at the creamette with questioningly. "And how do you know that?" Cycnus blushed.

"Well, while you were taking a shower last night I went channel surfing and stumbled upon this show talking about the ten top scariest things in the country and that came up, it's really cool too! It's got mad doctors, killer clowns, mutants! I think you guys would really like it! And," He glanced over to Pluto who was reading his book again. "I bet this pace could even my Pluto scream in horror." This caused Pluto's head to snap up and his dark grey eyes glared.

"That's absurd!" He barked making Cycnus shrink in fear. "I do not scream nor shriek or even cry! I will not be taken as a wimp!" Rago Grinned wildly. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Pluto turned to him and grinned just as bad. "Maybe it is?"

"I bet fifty bucks that Pluto **won't** scream like a little girl!" Keyser butted in waving a fifty dollar bill around. "I bet twenty bucks that Pluto **will** scream by five in the morning." Herschel said placing a twenty on the table, Cycnus looked up with a frown of worry.

"Herschel," The creamette said, his voice laced with worry. "Maybe you shouldn't bet on something like this, I mean Pluto is pretty brave and-."

"Shh, love," The dark skinned male cooed taking Cycnus' right hand. "With your words I know he will, you said it yourself. He will scream, right?" He brought the tanned hand to his lips and kissed his palm making the other male blush.

"Get a room!" Rago hissed causing Dynamis to giggle, Herschel smirked and brought his boyfriend close. "We will later but, you can't say much. I've seen you two PDAing all over the school." Dynamis blushed hotly at this. "C-Could we please change the subject?" The greyette pleaded letting his hair cover his face, Rago chuckled. "Alright, sweets." He gave the teen a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the others.

"So, were all going?" Everyone at the table gave a nod, the blackette turned back to his sweets. "Are you going, Dynamis?" Blue eyes blinked before starring at their owner's lap. "Um... Sure, I'll have to ask Ryo..." Rago smiled.

"Alright sweets, call me when you get the answer." Dynamis gave a nod before giving Rago a kiss on the cheek just as the bell rang. "See you guys later!"

* * *

><p>"Bye Rago!" Dynamis called waving to his boyfriend who was driving away. As soon as the black car turned the corner the greyette twisted the knob of the door and opened it. "I'm home!" He chirped setting his messenger bag down. "Welcome home!" Gingka chirped back, his head popping out from the living room. "Hey Gingka, where is your father at?"<p>

"Kitchen." The orangette replied pointing to the said room.

"Thanks." Gingka gave a nod and retreated back to his room. Walking into the room he smiled seeing his adopted father cooking their dinner, it looked as if they were going to have some sort of pasta. "Ryo?" The seventeen year old asked getting the cook's attention.

"Oh, Dynamis, you're home. I didn't hear you come in." Dynamis gave a small giggle and sat down on one of the kitchen table's chairs. "You want to help?" The greyette nodded and went to the cabinet to get the plates, as he set up the table he found the courage to ask. "Ryo... Can I ask you something?" Hazel eyes looked back at the male before returning to the unfinished meal. "Sure, as long as it's nothing about relationships, other than that shoot." Dynamis raised an eyebrow and shrugged before getting the glasses.

"Well, Rago and his friends are going to a scare house a few hours away and... Can I go?" He set the glasses down and looked over to see the man's countenance. Ryo's expression was a mix of shock, confusion and thought. "Rago... And his friends?" Dynamis nodded.

"Yes, you know. Cycnus, Herschel, Keyser and Pluto, all four of them. So, can I?" The redhead sighed.

"When and for how long?" The greyette swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew very well that when Ryo hears this he won't be able. "Um... Next weekend and... We're going to have to stay over night in a hotel because we're going to check out the town before the scare house opens so..." He trailed of and when to get the silverware.

"Staying the night, with Rago, in a hotel?" Dynamis gave another nod. "Yeah, but don't worry, we won't do anything bad. And... We would be alone. Pluto's going to be staying in the same room so, we won't be by ourselves. Also, Cycnus, Herschel and Keyser will be in the room next to us." Finishing the table layout he went to get the bread and butter, he glanced at his adopted father who hadn't said a word.

"Mr. Hagane?" he asked politely, he had yet to get an answer. "I know... I know that you're most likely going to say no but... I'm almost a adult, and-."

"Sure." The red head said stirring the pasta once again.

"And I... Wait, did you just say yes?"

The father nodded with a smile before going and straining the container. "I know you're a responsible person, Dynamis. I can trust you that you're not going to do something reckless." He placed the empty pan on the stove, he turned to Dynamis and put his hand on the others shoulder. "You've earned my trust long before we even met. Besides, Rago's the one I don't trust. So, when you're on your trip... No drugs, alcohol or cigarettes," His smile darkened telling the greyette that he should follow these rules. "No sex or any kind of sexual activities. Do I make myself clear?"

The younger male gave quick nods before skipping out of the kitchen to the phone, he could wait to tell Rago the good news!

* * *

><p>Finally after a week of waiting it was thankfully Friday! It was around 5:30PM and they were packing their small bags into Rago and Hershel's car trunks. After all their belongings were in they began to head out. In Rago's car was him and Dynamis in the front and Pluto in the back. In Hershel's silver car was him, Cycnus and Keyser, he sat in the back. Dynamis was happy he wasn't in the same car as Herschel, he could have sworn he heard Cycnus and Keyser arguing and Herschel telling them to shut up, poor Herschel.<p>

Behind him was Pluto, the midnight haired teen was reading from another one of his book. This book's cover was black and the title was written in dark grey lettering making it almost impossible to read. Looking over at Rago he watched the male, his attention totally focused on the road. "Rago, how long is it going to take before we get there?" The blackette glanced over at him before speaking. "A few hours, about three. It's going to be a while, how about you take a nap and I'll wake you up when we get there?"

Dynamis looked down at his lap for a second, a nap did sound pretty tempting at the moment and he could really catch up on some much needed Zzzs. "Alright." He said softly, laying his head against the fuzzy, Rago scented seats. "Sweet dreams, sweets." Closing his eyes Dynamis cuddled into the seat and let his mind drift.

* * *

><p>"Sweets," Rago called shaking Dynamis' shoulder. "Come on, sweets." He repeated, this time a bit impatiently. "We're here." Rago frowned at the still sleeping seventeen year old.<p>

"Move." Pluto hissed pushing the older away and whacking the greyette in the back of the head with his HARD back book. Dynamis let out a yelp of pain, eyes wide with confusion.

"Ow...?" Rubbing the pounding spot on his head with his hand, he looked up to see the rest of the group. "Are... Are we here?" They gave nods of yeses and he got out of the passenger seat.

"Finally! You're awake!" Keyser said in joy. "Rago here has been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes!"

"Sorry," Dynamis said his head bowed in apology. "I was just in the middle of a really nice dream." At this draped his arm over the sorry male's shoulder and pulled him to rest against his side. "What was your dream about, sweets?" Tan cheeks became red and he looked away. "N-Nothing of your concern." As the black haired eighteen year old chuckled at that Dynamis looked around.

The sun was slowly setting in the sky and darkness was beginning to plague the land. The area they were in was pretty well populated, building flowered the streets, in looked to be a nice neighborhood. They were currently outside a La Quinta, grabbing their bags the group walked inside the hotel to the lobby which was covered in green furniture. As Rago went to get their rooms the other five sat down in the comfy waiting chairs.

When the blackette came back they were told exactly was they had learned a week before. They had gotten two non smoking rooms, two beds in each and they were right beside each other. This was a relief to everyone, exceptionally to Pluto and Keyser. After getting to their rooms they got situated and headed out for some dinner.

* * *

><p>Morning arose quietly as Dynamis snuggled into the warmth that surrounded him. Cracking his eyes open he looked at the alarm clock, 8:42AM. Giving a sigh he glanced over at the person next to him, he smiled. Rago slept beside him, his long arms wrapped around his waist, his black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. he gave a low, silent giggle, the oh so feared Rago was so cute when he sleeps. Dynamis yawned and rubbed some of the left over sleep from his eyes before looking over to the other bed.<p>

There, past the cocoon of sheets, was Pluto who was surprisingly cuddling against his pillow. Dynamis smiled at the scene, how could people this scary be so cute? Pushing that thought aside the near adult detached his boyfriend's arms from his waist, grabbing his bag of needs and headed for the bathroom. After about ten minutes he reappeared from the bathroom fully dressed in a black and blue striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was brushed to the feeling of silk and he wore his usual amount of make up. Setting his bag down Dynamis glanced over to the sleeping seniors.

"I'll let them sleep some more." He whispered to himself. He knew somewhat well that both Pluto and Rago were bears in the morning, it would be best to leave them alone. Sighing with a smile he turned on the TV and flipped to the news.

"Good morning People!" The very hyper female forecaster exclaimed in joy. "Today is October thirty first! And we all know what that means people, Halloween!" Dynamis giggled softly as cartoon pumpkins rained down the screen before the radar popped up. "For all you folks going trick or treating or to those oh so creepy scare houses are in luck because it's clear skies and sunshine all day! The highs for this beautiful yet frightful day are in the sixties and the lows in the forties!" Dynamis couldn't hold back his laughing as the weather icons appeared on the screen. The suns were jack-o-lanterns, the rain was blood and the winds were witches on broomsticks.

Suddenly a pillow was chucked at the back of his head, he just barely dodged it. "Will. You. Be. QUIET!" Pluto barked, his teeth bared and his hair bed headed. "Sorry." The greyette apologized bowing slightly, the midnight haired teen rolled his dark grey eyes before getting out of his bed. Walking over he harshly grabbed his bag and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Shrugging Dynamis when back to flipping though channels, he stopped when he heard rustling.

"Oh, Rago," He said with a smile before turning to look at the bed they had shared. "Are you awak-?" He blinked in confusion at the empty bed. "Rago?" He got up and began to the bed when two arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him of the ground. "Rago!" The greyette cried in surprise as he struggled against his boyfriend's grip.

"I'll put you down after I get my morning kiss~." With a light red on his cheeks Dynamis sighed and turned in Rago's hold to peck his lips, he was put down moments later. "So sweets, how long have you been awake?" Blue eyes glanced at the clock.

"About twenty minutes, you should get dressed." Rago cracked a smile before taking his boyfriend's hand and placing something inside of it, it was a room key. "This is the Hershel's room wake their sleeping asses up, OK sweets?" Dynamis gave a nod and Rago kissed his cheek in thanks. "Thanks sweets." The blackette watched as the greyette left the room, as soon as the door closed he went and banged of the bathroom's door.

"Pluto! Hurry the hell up!"

"Bite me!"

* * *

><p>Sliding the room key into the lock Dynamis waited until the light shined green before pulling the key out and turning the handle. Hearing the clink he pushed the door open and entered the dark room, the door closed behind him. Looking around he flipped on the nearest light switch, he couldn't help but 'Aww' at the sight.<p>

Cycnus was sleeping on top of Herschel, his head tucked deeply into the colored male's chest. Herschel on the other hand had his face resting in Cycnus' cream colored hair, his arms tightly around Cycnus' thin waist. A smile took over tan lips but quickly faded to a raised eyebrow as he looked over to Keyser. The spiky black haired male was hanging off the side off the bed, snoring. One move and he would fall off the bed, so that's exactly what he did. Walking over to the upside down male and tapped his shoulder, the result was Keyser getting a face full of red carpet.

"Oh god, Keyser are you OK?!" Light brown eyes snapped open and he looked up to the worrying tan teen, he gave a smile.

"I'm fine." He said now sitting Indian style on the floor. "Are you sure?" He gave a nod. "Yeah, It's not the first time it's happened!"

"... Mgh...? Keyser? Did you fall off your bed agai-?" Herschel sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Cycnus' sleeping form still resting on his chest. "Oh... Morning Dynamis. Did Rago send here to wake us up?" The blue eyed senior gave a nod. "Yeah, did you sleep well?" Herschel smirked at this and repositioned Cycnus so he was straddling him, the other two teens blushed as cycnus let out a mewing sound, they took that as a yes.

"A-Anyway," Dynamis said avoiding the perverted scene before him. "You guys should get ready, we're going to leave soon." With that he left the room and knocked on his room's door, the blush not leaving his cheeks. After knocking three times before the door opened, Pluto stood there. "Rago! Your boyfriend's here! Should I let him in?" From the other side of the room red eyes glared harshly at the midnight haired teen, sighing Pluto let him in. Dynamis' blush went from pink to red as he stared at Rago. He was wearing the exact same outfit as their first date, he smiled.

"So, did you wake them up?" The other gave a nod and walked to him. "Yep, their all awake... Well most of them at least. Cycnus wasn't awake yet but, I'm sure Hershel's taking care of it." Rago rolled his red eyes and pulled the greyette close, encircling him in an array of warmth. Dynamis sighed in content and snuggled closer.

"Gross!" Pluto spat in disgust, blocking his vision with his hand. "Can't you two do that later?!"

With a smirk Rago leaned down and captured Dynamis' lips, he glanced over to see Pluto's very pissed off face.

"Well, if you two are going to stay here and suck each others faces I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast."

With that the other left, shrugging the couple followed to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>"There you guys are!" Cycnus chirped grabbing the seat next to Dynamis. "We've been looking all over for you!" Rago rolled his eyes before going and throwing his Styrofoam plate away.<p>

"Of course we would be down here, dumb ass." Cycnus just smiled, not at all hurt by the comment.

"So what is the agenda for today?" Pluto asked finishing the last little bit of his coffee, Rago smirked before sitting back down.

"Well, all we're really doing today is walking around around and checking out the town, then about an hour before the place opens we'll leave for the scare house. Is that OK?" Rago said, the last part coming out as a hiss. The others gave nods, not wanting to piss him off anymore that he already was.

"Now Rago," Dynamis cooed placing his hand on the blackette's. "You should be happy, not only is it Halloween but but we're going to do something that you're going to enjoy!" He gave a gentle smile, hoping that it would some how lighten up the male's foul mood.

"You're right sweets," He said returning the smile. "I'll try to be in a better mood." Four pairs of eyes watched as the two became into a more... Flowery mood, cuddling up against each other and what not.

"Hey!" Herschel barked from a crossed the table. "How is it that you guys can be all lovey dovey in public but me and Cycnus can't?" Rago snorted and put an arm around Dynamis before saying. "I don't give a fuck what you do in public as long as I'm not dragged in to it." This made Herschel smile, for some strange reason he couldn't wait for later.

"You know," Pluto butted in, annoyed by the relationship talk. "We should go up and start packing. It's going on ten and the hotel's staff is most likely going to kick us out for not leaving on time and the breakfast room is going to close in a few minutes anyways." The other male's gave nods of agreement and finished their meals, then went to pack their belongings.

* * *

><p>After a thirty minute drive from the hotel the group had made it to the town that Lucifer's hell gate hospital was found in. The town was more like a city because the place was huge! Large four to six story buildings lined up against each other, beneath them were small shops and cafes that looked nice and comfortable. Scattered all around the town were billboards and signs about the souped up medical center showing that it was known for it's frightfulness.<p>

At the moment everyone was starring out of the car's windows in awe. "I can't believe we're here!" Dynamis exclaimed with a smile but, there was still something that pricked his insides

**Fear**

If this place was known as one of the most scariest places in the country then there was no doubt that the place would live up to the title. Looking around again he spotted the Halloween decor of the small buildings and streets, it was a pretty place, he could say that.

"So where are we going first?" Rago glanced over at his happy greyette. "Well, let's find a parking spot and start from there." The blue eyed teen gave a nod before looking back out the window to find a certain silver car. About two cars away was Hershel's vehicle, taking Rago's black and purple flip phone he texted Cycnus the details about their plan.

Looking around again they found a cheap parking spot and went, luckily they didn't get lost.

* * *

><p>Hours of browsing and walking when by and finally it was time to go to the scare house! After paying for yet another parking fee the six male's found themselves in a world of fears. Darkness shadowed over the once blue heavens and now by dim light the shadows taunted.<p>

The two teen's, Dynamis and Cycnus, clung to their boyfriend's for safety. Rago and Herschel on the other hand looked at the place in wonder before having to comfort the one's clinging to them.

Pluto's usual poker face was now replaced by a vile smirk, he was enjoying the oh so horror filled shrieks in the background. And Keyser... Well he just stayed silent, to awestruck to speak. They one thing that most of them thought was...

_"This is paradise!' _

Others thought...

_'I'm doomed!' _

The one's with the first thought's eyes sparkled at the mangled and blood soaked creatures that were running around scaring the living hell out of everyone they could get close to. Dynamis swallowed as he cuddled himself closer to Rago, desperately seeking shelter from the nightmare bring monsters. suddenly a hand was gently pressed to the greyette's shoulder, he looked up to see comforting red eyes.

"Calm down sweets," Rago said with a smile. "I'll do my best to protect you from the scary monsters."

Dynamis returned the smile but it quickly faded to one of horror as a tall mutant with a ripped apart face crept up behind his boyfriend. He let out a silent scream before burying his head in Rago's protective body. Instantly he was wrapped in two shielding arms and pulled close as his boyfriend told the vile creature to 'fuck off!', as if by magic he relaxed.

This place was super terrifying, and they weren't even inside yet!

Hesitantly he peeked back to look at the couple behind him. Herschel and Cycnus were holding hands, the darker skinned male whispering sweet words into the younger's ear causing Cycnus to giggle and totally forget the fears around them, he envied them. To be able to over see the horror that was going on around them, he would trade anything for that at the moment.

Dynamis, out of curiosity, scanned the other victims faces he was surprised to see that people were starring at them, their countenance were full of disgust and fear, a few who looked fangirlish. Sighing he hid under Rago's arms, not wanting to see their judging eyes. Not wanting to be labeled anymore by anyone.

As they made it to the entrance the screams and cries became louder and even more terrifying. They once again paid and got in line as the next group to enter the hospital. Dynamis' whole body was trembling as another person, a mad doctor, came over and tried to saw his head off with a chainsaw, he didn't get very far.

The look that the long black haired male had given him made the man shake in his costume.

Rago looked down at his grey haired boyfriend, the teen was hiding in his arms and practically shaking.

"Dynamis," He cooed trying to distract the male from the ghouls lurking around them. "It's OK. You're safe here, didn't I tell you I would protect you from the scary monsters?" He waited for some sort of reaction to the sappy words, the younger peeked up, yet said nothing.

"Next!" The women dressed as a blood thirsty hacker yelled at their group, Dynamis froze. Sighing Rago leaned down and gave him a quick kiss of encouragement before pulling him along, shielding his blue eyes from the nightmares that tried to plague them. The group began down the first hall of the hospital and already the scares started. The walls were covered in pure red blood and the rooms and floors were spotted with very realistic body parts.

Dynamis would bravely look up when things got quiet but screamed bloody murder as someone jumped out and scared the living out of them. The current condition of the group was simple, Dynamis and Cycnus were hiding against their partners who were laughing at the scenes, Pluto had his poker face on and Keyser was helping the actors scare his group.

"Keyser!" The greyette would hear Cycnus hiss. "Stop it! You're not supposed to help them!"

Blue eyes were about to look up again when something banged against the wall and he screamed, clutching Rago's hand harder. "Come on sweets," He heard his boyfriend say stroking his hair gently. "It's not scary right now." Letting out a deep breath he opened his eyes and scanned the area, he had total fate that Rago wouldn't trick him. Suddenly something entered his line of sight, and everything stopped.

Behind a wall of fencing was a hospital room, something laid on the bed in the middle of the room. It was a body, a male's body, it's head was missing along with it's right arm and it's skin was covered in stitches. Everything in Dynamis' being numbed, all the feelings in his body froze. He let go of whatever he was holding and brought his hands to grip the fencing, his eyes widened with pain, confusion and horror.

"F-Father?" He asked shakily, what was his father's body doing here? Without thinking he began to tug at the wired guard. "Father!" He cried his eyes shadowed with relapse, in his ears the sound of a thick, long beep rang. Tears welled in his eyes and it was until a women's screaming awoke him from his remembrance. He looked around to find, or not to find something critical.

His group was gone!

Realizing this he backed away from the fenced wall and brought his hands to his mouth, more tears welling in his blue eyes. Sliding down the wall he was currently leaning on he found himself crying into his tan hands.

They had left him...

Rago had left him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the area the Nemesis group had just exited the scare house, chatting amongst themselves.<p>

"That was awesome!" Keyser exclaimed, his arms flailing in the air.

Pluto smirked. "OK, I have to agree with him, it was very good."

Rago nodded. "Yeah, it was good, everything looked real and their acting was alright. What do you think, Herschel?"

The three turned to the dark skinned male who was comforting his shaking lover. "The same," He said simply before kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "What do you thing love?" He smiled down a the odd eyes male, the younger looked aside. "It was frightening but... Where's Dynamis?" This caused Rago to do a full body turn. Cycnus was right, the grey haired male wasn't with them.

"Dynamis!?" The black haired senior called out but found that he was no where around them. "Dynamis!" He looked out to the crowd, where was he?! "Did any of you see him walk off or did he say anything about leaving to do something?" They shook their truthfully seeing the panic in their friend's eyes. "If he didn't tell anybody that he was leaving or anything of the sort then that means... He's still inside."

Rago turned to glare at the place where nightmares came true. He mentally cursed at himself, how could he had forgotten something so important. "Dammit!" The black haired teen hissed, he faced his friend's again. "You guys stay here and see if Dynamis comes out, I'm going back in to look for him." With that Rago bolted for the exit.

"Alright," Pluto said taking charge. "Keyser you go search the food stalls, I'll check around the crowd and ask the employees if the saw him. Herschel and Cycnus you stay put at the exit and wait for either Rago, Dynamis or both of them to come out. If you find anything text us."

After everything was said and established they scattered to their assigned places.

* * *

><p>Running to the exit Rago was about thought the door when he was stopped by a killer clown.<p>

"Hey buddy!" He spat grabbing the back of the blackette's black and purple shirt. "Where do you think you're going? This is the exit! If you want back in you'll have to-!" Suddenly the clown's shoulder was grabbed by a firm hand.

"Please," The red eyed teen begged. "You have to let me back in! I let someone in there!" They guy didn't look convened, Rago sighed in frustration.

"Do you like boys?" He asked simply, the guy looked stunned yet confused. "What's it to you?"

"Here's the deal, you see that guy over there?" Rago asked pointing to a certain midnight haired senior scouring the crowd. "You let me in all I'll let you kiss him, deal?" He held out his hand and waited for the stranger's reply, the other man looked over at the teenager that Rago had just pointed out. He was pretty cute... He took the blackette's hand and shook it.

"I am so fired."

"You're a good man, thanks." Letting go of the psycho clown's hand and rushed into the building, he had to hurry and find Dynamis before it was too late!

* * *

><p>Blue eyes darted around as screams echoed off the walls, tears still streaking down his cheeks.<p>

Where was Rago?

His friends?

Did...

Did they leave him?

Dynamis shook his head.

No, Rago wouldn't leave him here, he cared about him to much to leave him in such a hellhole. Looking up from his hands he peeked down the hall before slowly getting up. He had to get out of here, to know that he wasn't left. Now standing he used the wall for support as he made his way down the hall, making sure to walk toward the exit. He had no idea where he was or how far in he was. Swallowing the lump in his throat Dynamis began to feel as if he was being watched, turning around his eyes went wide.

Down the hall hiding behind a corner was a little girl holding a stuffed rabbit which was stitched with different types of fabric, she looked harmless.

"Hey," He said gently to the little one, he got down on one knee and held out his hand. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you lost?" He watched as the little girl shook her head, some of her black hair falling in front of her white face. Dynamis cocked his head, confused at the child's behavior. "Is something wrong?" She nodded silently. ".. H.. Hungry.." The greyette smiled at this. "All right, let's get out of here and-!" He stopped as she moved away from the wall she had hide herself behind, he gasped at the full sight.

Her eyes were pure white, much like Cycnus', and the haft hidden part of her face was mangled and covered in blood. Fear gripped his insides and he backed away before running down the hall, he had been tricked once again. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out all the monsters and psychos that jumped out at him. Not being able to see though his eyelids he collided into something, he hit the ground hard.

"Oww... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you-!" Once again he froze, before him stood a huge male patient covered in bloody, tattered clothes and handcuffs. The guy smiled show off his shark like teeth. Dynamis' eyes widened with horror and he got up and ran again, he didn't like this place one bit. After running down five halls, screaming eight times and tripping twice he took shelter in a empty cell and curled up into a ball in the corner.

"No more..." He whimpered, tears escaping the seems of his eyes. "Someone... Save me..."

* * *

><p>Red eyes glanced around around the halls and corners in search of their owner's still missing boyfriend. "Where is he!?" Rago cursed out loud as another group screamed. Four groups had already trampled past him and every time they did he asked but all he got was 'No'. He was so pissed at himself, he didn't even notice that Dynamis had let go of his hand.<p>

Turning yet another corner a chained up patient walked out in front of him and gave a vile smirk, Rago frowned. "Have you seen a teenager about yeah tall with spiky little grey hair and tan skin with blue eyes?" The actor gave a nod and pointed down the long hallway to his right. "Thanks." Rago said before rushing down the said hallway and disappearing into the dark.

"Dynamis!" He called out listening close for some kind of response, he got none. Rago took a deep breath, he had to be in here. He just hoped that his beauty didn't hate him after all this, of that Ryo didn't find out.

"Dynamis!?" He called out again, this time with a more pleading tone. "Where are you!?"

"Rago!" It was weak but he still heard it, the faint yell of his name.

"Dynamis!?" He yelled louder before cuffing his hands around his ears to help him hear. "R... Rago!" This time it was a tad bit stronger but still weak and quiet. He began racing down down the winding corridor in the direction of the holler, he had to find him.

* * *

><p>Dynamis sat still as he leaned against the wall and sobbed.<p>

_'This is hopeless,'_ The grey haired male thought in depression._ 'Their never going to come and find me.' _

Using his palm he wiped away his tray tears and hugged himself tightly.

This was all just a nightmare that he'll wake up from, and when he did he would be in Rago's arms back at the hotel. His heart cracked slightly at the thought. He knew that this was real, he knew that he was alone. They had left him just like his father did, just like his mother did, he choked back a sob.

How long had he been in here, was the light of day out yet? Dynamis shook his head.

_'No!'_ The greyette screamed at himself._ 'I have to think positive! They're coming for me, they're just... Lost? Looking?' _

He shook his head again and brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in the mix, holding back tears.

"Dynamis!" The said male raised his head, was that...? "Dynamis!?" Blue eyes widened, it was! "Where are you!?"

"Rago!" The alone teen yelled as loud as he could but because of how much he cried it was hardly above normal volume.

"Dynamis!?" He heard Rago's voice becoming louder meaning he was getting closer. He opened his mouth but when he did his throat pulsed in protest, still he tried. "R... Rago!" He coughed harshly after saying that, the world really hated him didn't it. Collapsing back into his corner of safety and waited, Rago was coming, they were still here. His eyes perked up as heavy foot steps patted down the hall in a fast paced pattern, each step it grew louder and closer.

"Dynamis!?" Tanned lips formed a smile at how close Rago's voice was.

"H-Here!" he shouted and again he heard the foot steps in his direction before they skidded to a stop in front of his hiding spot. "Rago!" The blackette looked at him before tackling him in a hug.

"Thank god!" He exclaimed holding Dynamis in a tight embrace, one hand in his fluffy hair. "I thought I lost you!" He let his boyfriend go and sighed in both relief and exhaustion, slowly he kneeled on one knee and reached out his arms. "Come on sweets, let's get out of here and go home." He watched as blue eyes filled with more tears and the younger male jumped in his arms and sobbed on his shoulder, much like a child would when scared.

"Shh... Sweets," He pulled Dynamis out of his shoulder and kissed his lips softly. "I am so sorry. I... I should have realized your absence sooner." Rago lifted his boyfriend up bridal style and pressed Dynamis' head against his chest. "Hide your face so you won't have to see anymore of this." The teen nodded and buried his tan face in the fabric of Rago's black and purple shirt, at last he felt complete.

Yawning in the warmth of muscular arms tired blue eyes closed themselves and their mentally exhausted owner drifted to his own little wonderland.

* * *

><p>Cycnus skimmed the crowd for the hundredth time before gasping. "Herschel!" The creamette called in happiness as he pointed at the two people emerging from the exit. The dark teen ran over and smiled at the sight.<p>

Rago stalked out of the scare house with Dynamis' sleeping being in his arms, Cycnus quickly texted the other two about the good news before going and meeting up with them.

"Is he OK?" Herschel asked looking down at the snoozing teen.

"He's fine, just tired." Rago explained before yawning himself. "We should start heading home. Where are Keyser and Pluto?"

"Over here!" The three peered over to see the two running up. Pluto was the first to come make it to the group. "Good, you found him," He glanced down at Dynamis. "Can we go home now?" Rago gave a nod and began to walk to the cars when Keyser stopped. "Dammit! We forgot about the bet!" Rago smirked. "Give me a second." Walking back to the building he grabbed the clown from before and dragged him back to where the others waited.

"What are you doing?" Pluto asked, his hands on his hips. The psycho clown peeled off his mask to reveal green eyes and curly black hair, he looked about twenty. The guy placed his hands on both sides of Pluto's face. "You really are such a beautiful creature." One Midnight eyebrow raised itself as he became closer. "What do you think you're-!" He was silenced as a pair of lips covered his and dark grey eyes went wide. Pluto raised his hand high and slapped the man straight a crossed his face.

The most girliest, high pitched scream anyone could think of erupted from the midnightette and he rushed to take shelter behind Rago. "PERVERT!" He spat to the guy holding his bruised cheek, he guy smiled brightly. "So totally worth it!" He chirped before walking away, a flowery mood surrounding him.

Everyone else stared in shock then they bursted up laughing. "Yes!" Hershel cheered in triumph before holding out his hand and symbolizing for Keyser to pay up. Keyser, who was holding back a full blown tempter tantrum, rummaged though his jean's pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and slapped it in the African American's hand. Herschel smirked and Cycnus kissed his cheek, the sore loser cursed to himself and crossed his arms.

"Alright, **now** can we can go home. Pluto and Keyser are driving because Herschel and I drove here." The two gave saddened nods and the group began to walk to their cars again. When Rago, Pluto and Dynamis got to the black vehicle the blackette tossed Pluto his keys before opening the back door and setting Dynamis down. He buckled the male up before getting in himself and doing the same thing.

As soon as he heard the engine start up he pulled his boyfriend closer. "Sweet dreams, love." He said placing a kiss in the greyette's forehead.

"And happy Halloween."


End file.
